


Clipped Wings

by Lolsnake9



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Branding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, Guilt, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mindbreak, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Poor Dick, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse, Slade is a creep, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, like he always is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: Even after so many years, the mark Slade had left on him wouldn’t disappear.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 88





	Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

> (In all honesty, this fic is pretty messy and incoherent since I’ve pretty much only used it as an excuse to write all my fantasies of various horrible things Slade would do to Dick without actually writing them in-detail. Bleh. Enjoy I guess)

It is never easy to forget the past. When you have suffered a lot of pain and trauma, it could take a lot of hardships and struggle to overcome it. 

Dick Grayson has suffered his own share of trauma. Starting from the death of his parents, and they would only pile up after being taken in by Bruce Wayne and becoming Batman’s sidekick, Robin.

But every time he would come out of it, alive, and stronger than ever before.

However, sometimes, there are some memories that no matter how much you tried, you just wouldn’t forget. You tried to suppress them, pretend they didn’t exist, but all it accomplished was making them take roots at your subconscious like a parasitic growth.

You wanted to forget the past, but the past refused to let you go.

Especially if the reminder of said past is still here, existing to remind you of it every time you see it. 

Even after ten years since it had happened, Dick would still see _him_ whenever he closed his eyes.

When Dick Grayson was still the leader of Teen Titans, one of the most dangerous opponents they had to face was Slade Wilson a.k.a Deathstroke the Terminator, the world’s most dangerous mercenary.

One day, during one of their missions against him, Dick made a fatal mistake.

He had been lured into a trap, separated from the rest of the Titans, where he met Slade face-to-face.

Dick tried to land a punch, but had his fist grabbed by Slade who then twisted downwards, causing a scream to rip through Dick’s throat.

Dick was brought to his knees and was still reeling from the pain before Slade took the opportunity to kick him in the guts, causing him to keel over.

He still clearly remembered Slade’s words as he was slipping into unconsciousness.

“Heh…you are pretty good, you know. It would be a waste to kill you, actually…..perhaps I’ll keep you to myself.”

* * *

When Dick finally regained consciousness, he found himself laying on the cold, hard concrete of some sort of a dark basement. His mind was still groggy enough that he only slightly opened his eyes to try to process the situation before he someone whispered to him, up close.

“Hello, little bird.”

Dick’s eyes shot open and he turned to see the Slade’s unmasked face. He reflexively threw his fist at him, only to have his still-recovering wrist grabbed and slightly twisted to the side to make Dick groan with pain.

“Quite a foolish move, Robin.”

“You bastard! What do you want?!” Dick snarled. Slade put his hand around Dick’s entire torso and threw him on the floor. Slade knelt in front of Dick and yanked his head up by his hair.

“I want you, Robin.”

“What?!”

“Haven’t I already made it clear enough? I have seen that you are far too precious to be killed….so I’ve decided to keep you as my little pet.” 

Dick’s eyes widened and his heartbeat went faster.

“What…what do you mean?” he asked. Slade’s lips quirked upwards.

“It’s exactly what you think it is. I’ll get to keep you here with me to obey my every single orders, answer to my every whim. Mine and no one else’s.”

“You son of a-”

Dick was cut off by Slade putting his hand around his mouth and flipping him over to his stomach to cuff his hands together.

“Let me go! Argh!” Dick said as he struggles against the bonds, only to get pinned down to the ground by Slade’s hand on his head.

“So disobedient. Don’t worry though, it’ll be a lot of fun to teach you to behave.” Slade whispered to Dick’s ear before letting Dick’s head hit the ground and walking away.

“And just to be clear, I have had a tracker implanted in you, so don’t ever even think of escaping.”

Of course, Dick had tried to escape that night anyway, upon which Slade responded by breaking his other arm as well. When Dick wouldn’t stop Slade would move on the legs as well. And then the ribs.

After Dick’s another failed escape attempt and subsequent beating from Slade, Slade put his boot firmly on Dick’s chest, almost suffocating him, while raising his sword on his right hand.

“If you keep trying to escape so much, Robin, I will have to cut off your legs.” 

“No! Stop! Don’t do it! I promise I won’t run away anymore!” Dick cried out.

“Really? How can I possibly believe you?”

“I swear! I promise! Please don’t hurt me again!”

Dick continued staring up at Slade with tear-filled eyes, and saw the older man’s left eye squint from his mask. Slade finally raised his boot from Dick to pick his entire body up and put him on his shoulder.

“You still need to be punished, Dick Grayson.” 

“Wh-what? Hey! Where are you taking me?!”

Slade carried Dick to a decrepit bedroom where he threw Dick’s flimsy frame to the bed, and proceeded to tie his hands to the headboard behind him.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?!” Dick screamed out to have Slade hit him on the head.

“Do not make a sound unless if I order you to.” 

Slade quickly worked on stripping Dick naked and undoing his own fly as well. Dick’s eyes widened when he saw Slade looming over him.

“W-wait! Hold on! What are you going to-” he was cut off as Slade muffled his mouth, preparing his cock in front of Dick’s cheeks.

“You need to learn your place, little bird.”

And with that, Slade thrust hard inside Dick, ripping out a scream from the kid’s throat. He cried, begged and screamed to stop, but Slade just kept on going, mercilessly fucking him without a care, even when blood started to come out of his hole.

When he was done Slade came inside Dick, and then left him still tied up to the bed and crying fo the remainder of the night.

The fact that it had been Dick’s first time too only added further salt to the wound.

He had had crushes on girls, alright, like Babs and Kory to name a few. And being the hormonal teenager he was he would get excited at the topic related to sex and girls (especially whenever his Titans friends Wally and Roy brought it up), and he had masturbated to thoughts of it too, imagining what his first time with a girl would be like.

And certainly not with this sadistic, pedophillic mass-murderer.

But really, things only got worse for Dick from there.

Even after that traumatic experience, Dick still wouldn’t break. He had faith in his allies, friends and family to find where he was and rescue him, and there was no way in hell he would turn back on them and give this sick pervert what he wanted.

However, Slade intended to make him learn and mark it into his very soul the very harsh consequences of defying him.

Every time he tried to disobey Slade, if Slade was being merciful, he would only end up with another broken limb or ribs. If not, he would just straight-up get a blade rammed through his arm or leg until Dick begged to stop.

Other times, Dick would be thrown and locked in a cage, naked, just like a real bird. He would be given a bird’s portion of food and water and would only be let out after profusely crying and apologizing.

And that’s not even getting to other sick, perverted things Slade would force him to do.

Slade would grab him by the hair to force him to his knees, pushing his face in front of Slade’s cock.

“Suck it.”

“W-what? But I do-” Dick was cut off by Slade 

“I said, suck it. If you bite, I’ll cut off your tongue.”

And so, with tears streaming down his face, Dick took the cock to his mouth and start sucking. 

“Good boy.” Slade muttered under his breath. A backhanded praise that only served to humiliate Dick, remind him of how helpless he was in this situation.

After some time Slade kept pushing Dick to go deeper and deeper, and kept doing so even after it was obvious Dick’s tiny mouth couldn’t fit anymore of his cock, after which point Slade just forced Dick’s head up and down his cock, ignoring how much he was choking the whole time.

When Slade finished he would force Dick’s head to stay in place and force him to swallow every last bit of cum, and when some of them dripped to the floor he would make Dick lick them off clean as well.

Sometimes, Slade would leave him all alone tied up to the bed and gagged, locked within a dark bedroom, only having Slade come over to fuck him several times during the day.

But truly, the worst of it all was how Slade would make sure that Dick would feel pleasure from all the violations done to his body.

Slade slowly circled around Dick, who was naked and tied up with his hands behind a pole, taking in the beautiful sight before him as the poor boy futilely struggled. 

“Let me go.”

“Afraid can’t do that, kid. I’ve told you before….you’ll get to enjoy what’s being done to you.” Slade said as he knelt in front of Dick, lifting his chin up so that he was looking at Slade’s eye.

”I will not-”

“Say, little bird…you’re a virgin, right? No one’s ever touched you here, huh?” said Slade as he proceeded to run a finger up Dick’s tiny shaft.

“G-get your hand away! Don’t touch that-” Dick pointlessly tried to struggle away, only to let a little moan slip away from his mouth.

“Oh, look at this….it’s already erect from me touching it just a little bit. What a dirty little slut you turn out to be.” 

“I….I am not…” Dick tried to retort, but yet another embarrassing high-pitched moan came out, drawing out a sadistic smirk from Slade.

“I’ll make sure I’m the only one you’ll ever think of when you, or someone else touches you here. Remember that.”

Slade continued to rub his hand over Dick’s tiny cock, drawing out moans that eventually became little more than squeaks as he was reaching climax.

After a few minutes Dick came, his cum spraying directly in front of his face.

“Look at that….such a large amount in such a short time. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to control it. I’m sure you won’t disappoint.”

Dick had tried to not give in. He believed - no, knew his allies would come for him. That one day he would get away from this bastard and make him pay for what he’s done to him.

But day after day of Slade’s torment coming by eventually whittled away little bits of hope Dick had. 

With every murder Slade has ordered him to do, and the praises that he gave upon Dick….in those moments he had come close to a breaking point of eventually succumbing to Slade’s wishes.

After all, when hell was all you knew, it would eventually feel like heaven. 

“You’re still holding out for those little friends of yours? You honestly think they can find out where you are and ‘save’ you?”

”….they will come.”

“Don’t kid yourself. You’re meant to be here, with me, for the rest of your life. Mine, to do everything as I please. Do you understand?”

“.…yes, Master.”

At that point, Dick wondered if he no longer said those things out of fear of Slade punishing him. Or maybe he did….but did it really matter anymore? What Slade said was true anyway.

Slade had succeeded after all. He had broken down Dick and rebuilt him in his own image.

Make him Slade’s perfect little assassin. Slade’s little servant and fucktoy to do his every whim.

Everything to make him fully Slade’s, and no one else’s. Not even himself.

Until the day he had never hoped for came.

Dick didn’t remember much of the details. There were explosions and smoke

And yet, amidst all that chaos, there was only one thing in his mind, the last remaining sliver of willpower he had desperately held onto to prepare for this day.

A single urge telling him to run.

He did not look back, nor did he stop. Even when he got hit by some of the explosions or the rubble, he kept on going.

Not even when Slade would catch him and attempt to kill him for trying to escape.

This time, Dick fought. He fought until he was bleeding and feel like his every limb had been torn from his body but he fought.

Limping on with gushing wounds and tattered clothes, for the first time, Dick was free.

When he finally stepped outside in what felt like forever, he saw them. His Titans friends whom he had thought he would never see again.

Roy, Wally, Kory, Donna, Gar, and Raven were all there for him.

“Robin!”

When they saw Dick, they immediately rushed up to him to help. Roy put his arm around Dick’s shoulder to support him.

“Dick! Are you okay?!” asked Kory.

“What did Slade do to you?” asked Wally.

More and more questions were asked, but Dick did not answer. Or rather, could not answer.

“I…..I’m fine.” he said as he put Roy’s arm away to stand up of his own, but instantly stumbled forward and was caught halfway by Kory, causing bits of his torn-up clothes to fall to the ground.

And that was the moment when they saw it.

Amongst all the other deep cuts, wounds, and scars inflicted by Slade, on Dick’s bared back they saw the large ‘S’ branded on his left shoulder blade.

“That…that’s!”

Dick’s eyes widened and he instantly jerked himself away from them, letting himself fall to the ground while trying to cover himself up, trying to hide that abominable mark from his friends.

“No!” he screamed, tears rolling down his face.

“Dick…..” they had tried to approach him, only to be deterred by Dick swinging his arm at them.

“No! Don’t look! Stay…stay away from me! Go away!” 

The Titans didn’t know how to respond. They remained silent and awkwardly looked each other while Dick curled into himself further to hide his sobbing. 

It was pathetic, truly pathetic. He was pathetic, infuriatingly so, to let himself be seen like this. 

He would have preferred to die than to let his friends know what had happened, all the sufferings that he, their leader, has gone through.

_“Wait, hold on! What are you doing?!”_

Dick struggled against Slade’s hold on his wrists behind his back, after Slade stripped him naked and pressing him onto an iron table.

_“You’re getting a bit ahead of yourself, Robin. It seems you sometimes forget, whom you truly belong to, whose wishes you should obey…”_

Dick turned his head to see Slade lifting a long iron stick with a burning brand in the shape of the letter ‘S’ at the end. Dick’s eyes widened and he became more frantically desperate to get away, to no avail.

_“W….w-wait! Don’t! Get that thing away from me!”_

_“Well….now I’ll make sure you’ll never forget.”_

_“Wait! No! Please don-”_

The scream that ripped through Dick’s throat when the burning hot iron was pressed to his skin was louder than anything that ever came out of him, enough to make him momentarily forget the searing pain.

He hadn’t said a word. And yet, looking up at his friends’ pitying looks….he could see that they _knew_.

They had understood, so no one brought it up ever again.

As they were walking away from Slade’s lair, Dick had hoped it was the end of it. 

But really, he knew better. He knew that it wouldn’t end that easily. Nothing ever was for him anyway.

* * *

It had taken time for him to be able to return to his normal life and being treated like a human being. Sleeping, in particular, had become one of the most difficult things for him to do.

He rarely had a proper sleep during his time in Slade’s captivity, as the only time he would ever get a rest or a brief reprieve was passing out from exhaustion or pain. And now, even trying to close his eyes would cause Dick to see _his_ face, sadistically grinning down at him as he was pinning Dick down to fuck him.

Far too often he would wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweat, hyperventilating, bracing himself for a monster that was no longer there. 

Still, time went on. Dick grew up and was no longer Batman’s sidekick Robin. He took on the name Nightwing and became renowned for his abilities, managing to gain respect on his own merit in the superhero world.

But even so, Dick was never truly free. Not as long as those nightmares came to him to remind him once he thought he had forgotten everything. Not as long as that mark of ownership remain etched onto his skin.

Wounds may heal, but scars last forever.

Still, it’s not like it was an instant process. With the help from his friends and family, Dick did manage to not let his trauma overcome him.

_Well_ , Dick thought, _at least I won’t have to worry about meeting him anytime soon……_

…..until now, at least.

“You’ve grown up quite nicely, little bird.”

When Dick heard that voice calling up from above during one of his missions, it felt like every single cells in his were frozen.

He looked up to see a familiar shadowy figure, the one that has always haunted his dreams.

When the figure leaped down in front of him, that black-and-orange mask confirmed what Dick had always dreaded.

He couldn’t even find it in him to speak when the realization hit him.

“S-s-s-, S-s-sl-”

“Don’t tell me you have forgotten. Especially after all the times I’ve made you scream my name….and that mark I’ve left on you.”

Dick didn’t even notice Slade leaping at him, before he registered the pain from Slade slamming him and pinning both his hands to the ground.

“L-let me go!”

“You’re getting sloppier, kid. All those years without me have really dulled you off.”

Slade lowered his face closer to Dick, close enough for him to feel the heat of his breath through his mask.

“You seriously never thought I would just let you go that easily, did you?”

“I said let. Me. GO!” 

Dick used his right leg to hit Slade’s side, and while the latter grabbed his ankle he used to opportunity to hit the side of Slade’s head and backflipped away.

“Stay the hell away from me!” Dick said, eyes dilating and breathing heavily. He flinched when Slade got up and cleaned dust off of his face.

“Well, seems like you’re not so bad after all. I’d like to spend more time with you but I have more urgent matters to attend to. I’m looking forward to our next meeting, little bird.”

And with that, Slade took his leave, leaving a distraught Dick on the streets. 

Slade’s last words for him before he left lingered on the back of his mind for the rest of his day.

When Dick got home and took a shower that day, it really felt like he was back to being a child again. Back to being that 12-year old who were almost completely broken and violated by a sick, perverted sadistic murderer. Not being able to say a coherent word and being completely frozen by fear when he saw _him_.

Leaving the warm shower on, he curled up into a fetal position and sobbed into his knees. He put his right hand over his back, over the S-shaped brand, and clawed over it, hoping to tear his entire skin off of the body that no longer belonged to him anymore.

When Slade pinned him to the ground like that, going really close to him…it had evoked a nostalgic feeling within Dick, just like years ago. What once instilled fear inside him now evoked a sense of yearning for that twisted pleasure Slade had introduced him to.

It was sick, it was vile, it was something that should have disgusted him. Yet Dick couldn’t help but to be drawn to it, and he hated himself for it.

Taking his cock in hand, Dick let out a soft sigh. He closed his eyes, and for the first time, he was the one who willingly imagined his face, with the very same predatory glare and grin he had years ago

Imagining himself moving his hips up and down Slade’s cock, his big, strong hand gripping tightly on the side of Dick’s small body while the other hand was slowly stroking his tiny cock.

_“Who’s your master, little bird?” Slade growled as he bit Dick’s ear._

_“I-it’s you! Ah…..”_

_Dick moaned when Slade slammed his hips down harder than before, causing his cock to hit that sweet spot in Dick’s ass. Dick moved his hips faster as he felt himself getting close._

_”Louder now. I can’t hear you.”_

_Slade suddenly stopped his hand movement and only held Dick’s cock in his grip, causing Dick to yelp in surprise. The bastard, he could always tell when Dick was close, and would always intentionally stop in order to make Dick beg for it._

_“A-ah! It’s you! It’s you Master Slade! Please…please let me cum!”_

_”Good boy, Robin. Very good.”_

_Slade swiped his thumb over Dick’s slit, causing him to come all over and staining Slade’s clothes, just in time as when the real Dick came._

After staring down at the aftermath on his hands, Dick continued burying his face in his knees. Then, he wondered….if it would have been better had he stayed with Slade, remained Slade’s perfect obedient little servant and fucktoy.

The nightmares that were haunting him would no longer be nightmares, as they were just the normal reality he would live in every day for the rest of his life. No more fears, worries, or anxieties, because Slade would be there to make sure he would never think of anything other than obediently serving his master.

Slade had promised he would return, and next time he would definitely not let Dick escape for the second time.

And what Dick ultimately feared wasn’t that Slade would return to reclaim what was his, but that Dick would be the one to willingly return it first.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact Sladin is actually my first DC ship, I remembered when I was watching the TT cartoon and I sorta shipped them rather jokingly back then….of course, now I am fully delved in this hell :)
> 
> Also this is sort of a minor thing, but the scene where the rest of the Titans saw Dick’s ‘S’ brand was inspired by a scene in Fist of the North Star. If you were familiar with that series you know what I’m talking about.


End file.
